


Math is Hard

by Usheryes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usheryes/pseuds/Usheryes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finally finds a math problem that stumps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Math is Hard

The only time anyone saw Tony for three days, he was seen shuffling around, looking like he was thinking very hard, and not-so-quietly mumbling to himself. Then he would disappear back into his lab for hours until the next time her emerged for coffee, each time her emerged, he was looking more harried than before, hair sticking in all directions, and mysterious blac marks covering his arms.

Near the end of the third day, Clint decided to hang out in the vents above Tony's workshop and see what was so vexing for the genius. He was very surprised with what he found.

Tony was standing in front of a huge whiteboard covered in numbers. He was scratching his head, glaring at the figures, trying to find where he went wrong.

Clint watched him for almost an hour, before he pushed down the vent opening up to the lab, absolutely scarring the living daylights out of Tony.

"What the hell, Barton? What have I told you about being up in the vents?"

Clint didn't even dignify that with a response. Instead he walked up to the board, erased a single figure, grabbed the marker out of Tony's hand, wrote in the new digit, replaced the pen on the now dumbfounded Tony's hand, and started walking back out the door.

"Barton! You can't just solve them math I've been puzzling over for for three days, and just walk out with out an explaination! What gives?"

Clint stopped on his way to the door. "One; you've been staring at that board for three days. You are starting to smell. Take a shower every once in a while. Two; I do huge calculations in my head, using wind speed, current object speed, trajectory, every little detail about the object I am aiming at, including the weight of the arrow in my hand, all within seconds. Me staring at that problem over your shoulder was more than enough time for me to work out the calculations." With that, he walked out of the room.

The next week, under his breakfast plate, he found a photocopy of the same board he helped fix for Tony, this time with new calculations. This time, scribbled across the top of the picture, careful to not cover any numbers, was 'WTF?!' written in Tony's messy scrawl.

Whenever Tony was slumped now, he always asked advice from Clint.


End file.
